


Shout it from the rooftops

by twisch



Series: And We Get Along So Sweetly - drabble challenge [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Cheating Derek, Hurt Stiles, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2014-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-19 15:25:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2393387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twisch/pseuds/twisch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Too many others, too many betrayals of trust and too many fights had worn him down. </p><p>Derek would never let him in and Stiles was through trying to break down the walls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shout it from the rooftops

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first story of a drabble challenge that I'm trying. Rules can be found in the series summary.
> 
> I did this in an attempt to pick my writing back up. Already published it once but changed my mind so... sorry about that. Here it is again.
> 
> The song that inspired this drabble is:
> 
> Shontelle - Impossible.
> 
> The title is shamelessly stolen from said song.
> 
> Enjoy!

Stiles didn’t know how to tell Derek that he was leaving. All he knew was that he had to get out. They weren’t okay. They hadn’t been for the past year. He only clung to the remains of their relationship because he was terrified of what it would mean to be without him. But too many others, too many betrayals of trust and too many fights had worn him down. Derek would never let him in and Stiles was through trying to break down the walls.

He lifted the suitcase from its place on the bed and walked over to the door. All of his clothes and the memories that he could bear where in the case – it was only one case. The rest he had either left or thrown away. He couldn’t bear to take anything that reminded him of the last year. Or the picture on the nightstand that was from when they were still happy. It was all too much. He left a note on the fridge, certain that Derek would see it in the morning when he came back from wherever he was; another man, another cheat, another lie.

Stiles opened the door and stepped out, and for the first time in months, it seemed as if the weight on his chest had been lifted. He could breathe again.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this seems similar to the video Shontelle made for the song in particulare, but from what I recall her boyfriend didn't cheat on her - he just behaved like an ass.
> 
> I also didn't realise what I did until I actually thought about it, so the similarities are unintentional.
> 
> Hope you like it!


End file.
